Behind the Name
by Strife21
Summary: Okay, a very odd pairing in this fic. Rufus/Tifa. I've never read one before, so I decided to do one myself. It's got a little drama later, but alot more humor. Hopefully, you'll find it interesting, so check it out. ^o^ oh yeah, please review.
1. Cherry eyes.

Author's Notes: I've been reading a lot of stories with the odd pairings of Tifa and someone else, and I haven't found one involving Tifa X Rufus. I've seen Tifa/Sephiroth, Tifa/Cloud, Tifa/Vincent, Tifa/Cid, Tifa/Reno, Tifa/Barret, Tifa/Yuffie and even Tifa/Aeris, but I've never read one that had Tifa and Rufus. How could you leave out Rufus, he's soooooo cute! So, I decided to make one. This takes place before Tifa meets Cloud again at the train station before the whole game started, so he will not be here...yet....maybe.... o_O Enjoy!

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are Squaresoft's.

  
  
  
  


Behind the Name.

Chapter 1: Cherry eyes.

  
  


"They're headed out the main tunnel!!" the guard shouted while another held a radio and read the spots in which the criminals were escaping.

  
  


One man looking over the platform, informed two others, "Block the exits to Sectors 2 and 3. I'm sure they're heading to the nearby glitch there." The two soldiers saluted and hastily left to their assigned positions. The man watched them leave and furrowed his brows, "You will not escape this time Avalanche. At least not all of you."

  
  


- Shinra HQ -

  
  


A well suited man stood over a wall-size window, and looked down to his reign. He gave a sigh and placed a hand on his stomach, "I don't know what to do with you anymore, Rufus... You have proved you are ready as you say you are, but something tells me this isn't enough."

  
  


Rufus gave an exasperated sigh, "But father, I have trained over 18 years! I watched you ever since I was 5, and learned from what you have done since then. How can't this be enough proof that I could do this?!"

  
  


"It's not the years of your training, but your understanding on how the system and the economy work. I do agree that you're training has prepared you for dictatorship and political life, but, you still must learn the demands of the people and what you must do to keep them beneath you." President Shinra walked to his chair and sat down. He crossed his fingers together and looked at his son with seriousness written in his eyes, "You do know what kind of rule I put this city into, right? How the poor ones are not cared for, only the rich? This is how you mend a poor society into a strong one, I don't know if you've learned all this in your training."

  
  


Rufus understood the way his father ruled, and he thought it was a very disgusting way to 'mend' the city, "Of course, father. How could I have missed it...."

  
  


President Shinra gave a small chuckle, "Trust me, Rufus, it isn't the best way to get respect and control, but it sure as hell works! Getting people to be frightened of you sometimes is better than getting them to be your friends. At least then, you can tell them to do anything you want, without worrying about what they think."

  
  


Rufus had started to walk to the door. He didn't want to talk anymore, since his father would not trust him still. He turned his head before stepping out the automatic doors, "And because of that tip, millions of rebels out there are planning to decapitate you, and the whole world is falling into corruption." He heard his father laugh at this comment, and he turned away from him. Before he could continue to step outside, one mercenary soldier blocked his way, out of breath.

  
  


"President Shinra... (huff-huff)... we've caught one of them!" he hastily said,

  
  


President Shinra immediately stood up from his desk, "What?! Which one?"

  
  


The soldier rested a hand on the wall, "A female, the brunette, sir!"

  
  


The president's face began to lighten, "Wonderful!! This causes for a celebration! Tell your ordering officer and his team to meet me in the Conference Room later tonight! Right now, I would like to know where this young lady might be at this time."

  
  


The young soldier saluted, "She's down the hall at the interrogation office, sir!"

  
  


"Great, tell them I'll be down there in a minute." he let the soldier disperse with his message and walked to the doors.

  
  


Rufus still stood there, not knowing who and what his father and the soldier was talking about. Breaking the silence he turned to his father beside him, "Who have they captured?"

  
  


President Shinra placed a hand on his son's shoulder and grinned, "One of them rebels who wish to decapitate me, one from Avalanche."

  
  


- Interrogation Office -

  
  


"Damn it, keep it at her head!" one of the guards ordered.

  
  


The man holding the gun, angrily looked at him, "You try holding it to her head this close!"

  
  


"God, you're such a wuss!!"

  
  


"I am not! Besides, her feet are free, you know what happened to Karl when he came near her!" a look of terror masked his face.

  
  


Both soldiers were suddenly surprised as the entrance door released air and opened.

  
  


The man without the gun quickly saluted, "President, and Mr. Rufus."

  
  


"At ease." Rufus said. He looked around the room and spotted the rebel sitting on a nearby chair. _It is a woman. _She wore a white, tank top shirt and a black, leather skirt. The skirt was rather short, but was a great combination with her legs and her slim body. He noticed a black pillow case type bag, covering her face and head and revealing only the bottom half of her long dark mahogany hair. A string of rough rope kept her hands tied behind her. Rufus frowned as he noticed dried blood around her wrists.

  
  


President Shinra was also inspecting the girl and turned to the soldier holding the gun, "What the hell's this? Are we some kidnapper out for ransom or something? She is a guest!"

  
  


The man with the gun stammered, "Well, you see sir...."

  
  


The president held up his hand to brush away the excuse, "Remove the bag!"

  
  


Both soldiers turned to each other, they obviously didn't want to get any closer to the girl.

  
  


Rufus sighed, and pushed the two soldiers aside. He walked up to the woman.

  
  


"Uh.. sir? I wouldn't want to get a step closer." one of the soldiers said.

  
  


Rufus ignored them and was soon beside the unmasked rebel. He bent down, admiring his closer view of her body, then reached for the top of the cloth. He began to pull slowly, revealing a tired but beautiful face. He backed out a bit, surprised at face before him.

  
  


-Tifa P.O.V. -

  
  


_I heard the one guard say something to someone who obviously walking near me... but I don't know where he's at right now._

  
  


_Suddenly I hear breathing!! He was right beside me, to my right!! What's he doing? He's probably looking at me... what a perv!!_

  
  


_Then I felt the black cloth around my face slide upwards... what the hell?! I try to talk, but the cloth tied around my mouth kept me from arguing to what was he about to do._

  
  


_A burst of light entered my eyes, stinging them a bit. I squinted and looked around. I turned to the guy who had taken off my mask. He was staring at me kind of awkward..._

  
  


_Who the hell's this?_

  
  


_His blue eyes clung to mine eerily, and his soft pale face flushed a little pink in the cheeks._

  
  


_Ignoring his weird reaction from me, I scanned the area around him finding two stupid guards and a bastard. I furrowed my eyebrows to the other man standing near the door. _

  
  


_So President Shinra did pay a visit. Wow! I feel so special...._

  
  


_To my luck, the bastard walked over, placed a finger underneath my chin and tilting it up so I was looking up to him._

  
  


_If I had this stupid bandana off my mouth, I swear I'd bite him!_

  
  


__"Well, well, a little Avalanche rat has finally been captured. One down, three to go." _he sneered to me._

  
  


_Try saying that to me when my hands aren't tied! I'll kick your sorry ass, bastard!_

  
  


_Instead, I could only muffle out something which sounded like, "My checking at to me hen my plans aunt died! I'll kiss or pass, custard!!" It was a pretty lame verbal counter when my mouth was covered so tight._

  
  


_Finally he removed his fingers from my touch, and turned away to leave. I was sort of surprised though... wasn't he going to punish me? Wasn't he going to tell the guards to put me through hell or something? He suddenly stopped and turned around._

  
  


_Why did I have to jinx it?!!_

  
  


_He turned to the guy beside me, and so I also turned to him. He was still there, looking at me... it was starting to get on my nerves. _

  
  


"Rufus!" __

  
  


_I turned to the president, then to the man he called Rufus. So this was the president's only son? I don't see any resemblance whatsoever.... I mean President Shinra looks like a prune with ugly moles all over his face, and this guy.... this guy's kinda cute._

  
  


_Finally ending his long gaze at me, he turned to his father._

  
  


"Yeah?"

  
  


"Since you will becoming president in the near future, you could start handling the process we undergo with our prisoners. Maybe you'll learn something." _then the bastard left._

  
  


_The Rufus guy returned his gaze at me again, this time looking a little confused and unsure to what he's supposed to do now. I couldn't help but groan. To tell you the truth, I would be happier getting handled by 'professional torturers' than 'the president's brat'. At least the professionals wouldn't give me such a scary look._

  
  


- Back to original view with Rufus -

  
  


_Now she's upset about something. _

  
  


Rufus had only heard her tired groan seconds ago, before she looked downward to the floor. He frowned, still not sure how his father actually 'handles' prisoners. He looked at the two guards who were still in the back of the room cowering, and ordered them to come over.

  
  


The two guards followed the wall until they reached the side Rufus was on, and slowly made their way up to him.

  
  


"Do you have any idea what I'm supposed to do?" he asked them.

  
  


The two looked at each other, "Well..... President Shinra usually locks prisoners in the prisons. Then tortures them the next day." 

  
  


Rufus deepened his frown, he didn't really want to do that.

  
  


Just then one of the guards bent down to his ear and sheepishly whispered, "On some occasions, President Shinra also brings the lady prisoners up to his room for special interrogation.... if you know what I mean?"

  
  


Rufus felt a little angry, _So what?! Do you think I'm like my father?! _But he knew he had no choice. If he kept her in prison, before he would wake up the next morning, she would already be tortured. He felt an odd attraction to the cherry eyed girl, and didn't wish to see her hurt.

  
  


He cleared his throat, "Alright then, send her to my room."

  
  


He was a bit guilty when the girl looked up at him in disbelief. He could see a hint of fright in her eyes. Sweat began to appear on her forehead, and orbs of tears slowly filled her eyes.

  
  


He turned away before he could have done something irrational, and walked to the door. He motioned the guards to take her. He was hearing her loud protests and the rustles of her feet as she tried to fight off the two guards. 

  
  


As soon as the guards were close enough behind, he immediately started off to the elevator across the hall. 

  
  


As all four entered the elevator, Rufus pressed the button to the top level. He looked over to the girl. She had given up on her attempt to break free, and was now standing quietly between the two soldiers. A look of hopelessness dawned her face. As he caught a glimpse of her eyes to him, he gave a meek smile. She simply returned the favor with a look of sadness and darted her eyes back to the floor. 

  
  


Disturbed by the look in her eyes, Rufus also changed his gaze to the floor, _If only she understood that I'm actually helping her...._

  
  


Soon the elevator bell gave a ding, informing the people inside that they had reached their requested destination. 

  
  


Stepping out, Rufus led the way to his room.

  
  
  
  


Next Chapter: "Chapter 2: Ocean Mist" 

  
  


Author's second notes: So....? How do you like it so far? It's a little out of whack from the game, but half of all the stories in fanfiction are, another one wouldn't hurt, right? I dunno.... it just seemed like a pretty odd coupling but I thought it would make such an interesting story. Well, tell my what you think. Please Review. 

  
  


Also, if any of you have read a Tifa/Rufus fic before, please, please, please, tell me where and what the author or title was._ ^o^_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Ocean mist.

Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews. Yes it does seem that Rufus is out of character, cause we never really do know what kind of guy Rufus was before his father got killed, so I'm planning to have him change during that time. Also, thanks for the fics you've mentioned with Rufus or maybe a Rufus/Tifa pairing, I've tried finding some of them... but I had no luck v_v I'll keep trying, though!  
  


To "AngerZephyr 0": =crawls underneath the desk= ....please don't hurt me with your teddy bear!! Here... =hands the second chapter= ...it's yours!! Take it! 

Behind the Name. 

Chapter 2: Ocean Mist.  
  


Tifa entered the room past the only set of double doors in that hall. Inside looked like a house in one room: an open bedroom on the left, the living room to the far right, and a kitchen in the back, near the center walls. Figures... why wouldn't the son of the President get suite as a room?  
  


Upon entering his room, Rufus turned around to face the three others who were accompanying him. He looked over to the two soldiers and waved a hand, "You are dismissed." he announced.  
  


One looked at him dumbfounded, "But sir..."  
  


"I think I can handle myself." he stared coldly at them.  
  


Both men shrugged and followed his orders. They loosened their grasp on Tifa's arms, and backed up and out the door, closing it behind them as they left.  
  


Now's my chance!! Seeing the opportunity to escape, Tifa lifted her right foot in an attempt to kick Rufus in the stomach. She expected her opponent to be unaware of her action, yet the man had proved her wrong. Her foot had been blocked by a hand and swung to the side in a harsh matter, causing her to swirl around with her back against him. She was stuck!  
  


Goddamn it!! she muffled out loud.  
  


Rufus now kept her in a head lock, making it impossible for her to attempt anything. Although he had trouble keeping her still as she desperately tried to wiggle free, he had her in steady control.   
  


"Calm down, okay! I'm telling you right now, I'm not going to hurt you, I swear!" he told her.  
  


Immediately, he felt her body relax, she was no longer thrashing around. Acknowledging her understanding, he slowly pulled his hands from around her neck.  
  


Wrong move! Once Tifa felt the grip on her neck loosen, she once again used her free feet to attack. This time hitting Rufus on the chin.  
  


Rufus flung awhile back, then managed to retain his composure. He vigorously rubbed his chin, and smiled at her brave move.  
  


Tifa on the other hand, gave a look of desperation and anger. She wanted to leave this place, this room. She knew what his intentions were for bringing her here, and she didn't like it. She didn't even like the smirk he was giving her now, although it did kinda make her blush a bit. She shook her head, But that's not the point!! She couldn't believe she was thinking things like that at a time like this.  
  


Rufus stared at her still, keeping an eye on her next move. Instead, he found himself eyeing her face and her expression. He could tell she was thinking of what to do next, but he didn't know what.   
  


Tifa couldn't stand it anymore, his quiet glances at her were freaking her out, and the fact that her mind is confused on whether she was getting freaked out or just getting flustered was driving her insane. She dashed over to him, hoping she could do a simple roundhouse to knock him out.  
  


Rufus' eyes went wide as the girl ran at him in fast speed. He caught a glimpse of her left foot lifting from the ground, and he knew she was going to aim at his head with a spin kick. Before she could, Rufus rolled to his left, preventing the strike. Once he saw her land both feet, he leaped up and tackled her forward on the bed nearby.   
  


Now she was thrashing more violent than ever. He hastily placed his legs around hers, keeping them together and still. He grabbed her shoulders and forced them hard on the mattress.  
  


Tifa's heart pounded faster, This can't be happening!! Her desperation grew, she couldn't help her tears as they rapidly overflowed down her cheeks. She cried out as loud as she possibly could, hoping that help would arrive before anything could happen.  
  


Rufus frowned as he saw her deep crimson eyes pour out a river of tears. He reached a hand to her face and wiped a fallen tear away, but his move seemed to make her stiffen her body and whimper instead of comfort her. His frown deepened.  
  


He slowly brought down his head to hers, making sure she locked eyes with him, and whispered, "Please stop crying, I'm going to help you escape, so don't cry."  
  


Tifa was surprised by what he had said, yet couldn't believe it was true.  
  


Rufus knew just his words, weren't going to get him anywhere with this girl, "If I untie your hands, your mouth, and let myself off of you, would you promise to calm down and trust me?" he offered.  
  


Tifa stared at him, reading his eyes of any possibility of bluffing. She found herself lost in his eyes, Could I trust you? she asked him from inside her mind.   
  


Rufus felt his soul being read by her eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows at her, afraid she wasn't going to side with him, "Look, I may be the President's son, but I'm not like him at all believe me. I don't have any reason to hate you like this corporation does, even if your organization and yourself have tried to bring us down. Like I said, I'm not here to hurt you because I want to help you. Please...." he pleaded, "please trust me?"  
  


He waited a couple seconds, before the girl's face shifted into a more relaxed look and nodded. Rufus flashed her a smile, turning her cheeks slightly red. He reached down to the back of her head and urged her to slightly lift it up. He un-knotted the handkerchief from the back and twisted it around her mouth. As soon as they were off, he heard her speak for the first time in her natural voice.  
  


".. I'm sorry.... for kicking you." Tifa lifted her eyes to him, squinting from the guilt she felt.  
  


Rufus' eyes went wide at her apology, he smiled, "It's nothing, you were just trying to take care of yourself, I can understand."  
  


Tifa turned away, "Still..." She was then lifted up to sit, and Rufus got off of her legs to untie her hands behind her.  
  


Pushing a little of her mahogany hair aside, Rufus sought for the knot and undid them. He noticed she was very relieved to be free from it, though I bet they were sore as hell. He remember noticing the dried blood around her wrists earlier and rushed to the bathroom, "Let me get some clean towels and antiseptic for those." he hastily said to her.  
  


Tifa watched him disappear around a corner, still wasn't sure if she had done the right thing, if it was right to trust him. I barely know the guy! He doesn't even know my name!   
  


As quick as he had gone to leave, Tifa noticed him once more rushing, only this time to her side. He sat beside with beside her carrying a bowl with a soaked towel, a tube of antiseptic, and bandages.   
  


Rufus gently reached for her hand, trying not to make her jump at his move. Astonishingly, she gave him her hand willingly. He looked up and met her gaze, and flashed a smile. He started to clean some of the blood off, and decided to break the silence between them, "I didn't catch your name?"  
  


Tifa smirked, "That's 'cause I never threw it to you."  
  


Rufus looked up to her, shook his head, and turned his attention back to the opened rash around her wrist.  
  


After a brief pause, Tifa spoke up.  
  


"My name is Tifa."  
  


Without meeting her gaze again, Rufus responded, "Hi Tifa, I suspect you already know who I am? Rufus Shinra."  
  


Tifa nodded her head, afterwards, everything was back to silence. Tifa watched as Rufus cleaned and wrapped her wrists gently. She was a little taken by his warm touch, his soft fingers running around her palms..... Ah! Snap out of it Tifa!!  
  


She turned her head away, trying to avoid any glances with him.  
  


Rufus' eyes jerked upwards, noticing Tifa turn away in a rush. Why is she all red? He thought for a minute, then couldn't help but smile at himself.  
  


"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing in such a dangerous occupation like Avalanche?" he asked.  
  


"I'm doing it for the good of everyone... what's wrong with being a 'pretty girl'?" she turned back to him and skeptically stared at his ocean mist eyes, a little annoyed at his question.  
  


Rufus chuckled, "Well, nothing. It's just... what if you get hurt or killed? A beautiful creation such as yourself, shouldn't be wasted like that." finishing the last round of bandage on her wrist, he stood up and went back to the bathroom before he even let her have a chance to speak.  
  


Tifa blushed once more from his remarks, If I didn't know any better, I swear that he was trying to hit on me... She didn't want to even think about it, she already had her own little mind game going in her own head about him, she didn't need another. Tifa stood up from the soft, comfy bed, and looked around. Everything was clean and neat, nothing seemed to be wrong with the way he placed things around. She headed to the living space, which was huge, and sat down on the white sofa, Nice and fluffy. she complimented.  
  


She turned to her side as she saw that Rufus has come back, only this time, instead of having his white long coat on, he had taken it off, leaving only the black turtle neck sweater underneath visible.  
  


Rufus glanced at her on his couch, "You could watch if you want, it doesn't matter." He was relieved that she decided to trust him, "You might be in the news, you know?"  
  


Tifa grinned, "I'm pretty famous now, aren't I? One slight mistake from the Avalanche and the press goes crazy!"  
  


Rufus laughed at her sarcasm. Taking a seat beside her, but not so close, he picked up the remote and turned it to the local channel hoping to catch the 9 o' clock news report. Rufus sighed and stretched an arm behind his head, "Tell me about it! I remembered when I was 4, I learned how to read and remembered all the news channels talking about; 'Rufus Shinra, carrying on the family bloodline with his intelligence!' God, that was scary...."  
  


He then heard her laugh, which amused him.  
  


"Poor you! But I bet you didn't mind all the attention?" Tifa asked.  
  


"Of course I did!! You don't know how annoying it was to be praised every time, even for just one measly thing." He decided to change the subject, "So what about you? Got any stories to tell?"  
  


Tifa turned her eyes to the television, "A million, but I really don't want to tell them...."  
  


"Well, you don't have to, I was just making conversation." Rufus turned up the tv as the news started. Just as he predicted, Tifa would make the top news of the hour. As the lady started, a picture popped up from the top right corner of the screen.  
  


"Oh god, where the hell did they get that picture from?!" Tifa smacked her forehead in embarrassment. She couldn't believe a picture of her taking a bite of a cheeseburger was being shown on television the whole city of Midgar to see.  
  


Rufus chuckled a bit and continued to listen to what the news had to say about her capture.  
  


"The Avalanche group were suspected to blow up the Sector 5 reactor, 7p.m. this night, doubting Shinra had a clue about this attack. Unfortunately for them, a few cover-op Shinra troops were posted all along the reactor. As the Avalanche came aware or their presence, they then secluded their mission and fled. Fortunately for us, commander of the operation plan, Major Whilsky was also present at the time and managed to handle his team into victory, catching one Avalanche member. Her name will not be revealed, as President Shinra has noted. Now on our second story...." the news reporter was very brisk on her report.  
  


"Why is your dad covering my name for me?" Tifa turned to Rufus who looked at her with confusion.  
  


Rufus shrugged, "No idea, usually he wouldn't give a damn about a prisoners identity, especially rebels."  
  


Tifa sighed and looked down to her knees, "Are you really helping me escape?"  
  


"Yeah..." Rufus replied softly, his eyes still at the television.  
  


"But how? I mean, wouldn't you get in serious trouble for this?" she was making sure that this guy actually knew what he was getting into.  
  


Rufus shrugged again, "I will somehow. Yes, I would get in serious trouble when and only if I get caught, which I plan not to." he turned to the clock above the tv, and yawned, "Why don't you get some sleep, I'm sure you need it. We'll come up with something in the morning."  
  


He stood up and headed to the closet near the bathroom door, taking out two white pillows and a blanket, "You take my bed, I'll take the couch."  
  


Tifa stood up, "I can't do that! It's your bed, I don't mind sleeping on the couch."  
  


"Made up my mind already, you take the bed. Besides you probably been through hell all day, I figured you needed something for comfortable than a couch." he walked back to the sofa and plopped the pillows and blanket down.   
  


Tifa was a little flattered at his hospitality, "A-Are you sure?"  
  


Rufus nodded, placing a pillow on one end of the sofa, "Yeah, go ahead."  
  


Tifa walked over to the bed and sat, It is really comfortable, but..... She turned her gaze at Rufus who was removing his sweater, leaving him only in a beater. Tifa found herself blushing and turned away.   
  


"Do you need more pillows, or blankets?" Rufus said from across the room.  
  


She shook her head quickly, avoiding eye contact. She quickly shook off her boots and climbed under the sheets.  
  


Rufus raised an eyebrow up at her, then quietly laid down the sofa. He pulled his blanket to his chin and placed an arm behind his head, "Goodnight." he called out.  
  


"Goodnight to you too, and... thanks, for everything." he heard her say softly. He grinned.  
  


Soon his grin disappeared as he took notice of what tomorrow was going to be like. What his father would say when he finds out the prisoner was at his room the whole night, Probably something like, "Well done son! You've made your father proud!" He gave a disgusted sigh and forced himself to sleep.  
  
  
  


Next Chapter: "Chapter 3: A little white lie, right?"  
  


Author's second notes: What's this, is Tifa getting a little crush at Rufus? ^_^ heehee... yeah. Anyways, thanx again, for all the positive reviews (I luv them!!) And thanks to all those who found it interesting and wished for it to continue.   
  



	3. A little white lie, right?

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait, July 4 is a busy day for me (no work for 2 days ^_^) I was happy. Well, it's about 11:03p.m. central time here on this day of Independence, well I'm glad I'm not puking all night like some people (rolls eyes) Long story... basically me and a couple of friends went to a really crappy keg party (I don't drink by the way cause I'm not legal *not 21 yet* and I really don't feel like getting in trouble and suffering from it by drinking at my early age of 17 ^o^) Only one really cute guy was there but he's taken, and the rest were so-so and mostly wasted. Wait... why am I telling you this? ... I dunno.. Well anyways, back to the story, the reviews were great thanks for them. I will keep all of you happy by continuing the story and halting my blabbering.. right.... now.  
  
  
  


Behind the Name.

Chapter 3: "A little white lie, right?"  
  


Rufus jolted up from the sofa and looked around, hoping Tifa hadn't escaped or killed him during his sleep. Spotting a round dome in the blankets on his bed, he gave a reassured sigh and stretched his arms up into the air. He swung his legs to the side and stood up, stretching his back muscles before reaching for an itch on his neck.  
  


Morning, he scoffed, Such a promising time of the day...  
  


Looking back towards the bed, he made one quick check, and noticed a flow of hair drape around the corner of the sheets, At least seeing her still here in the morning might be promising...  
  


Rufus arched his back and cleared his eyes. He scanned for the clock and read it, "6:12, better take a shower and start heading down to dad's early meeting." He pulled of his beater and walked himself to the shower. He was in and out in 15 minutes, but his hair was still in clumps of spikes and left uncombed. He came out wearing a clean beater and a clean pair of white khaki pants. (a/n: it looks like it, right? Oh well..) He lingered of fresh cologne, which women personally told him, smelled heavenly. He usually rolled his eyes at the comment, Like they know what 'heaven' smelled like.  
  


After somewhat drying his hair with his towel, he quietly walked to the kitchen and placed it on the nearest chair. He looked around the dainty kitchen, trying to remember something he was about to do, Breakfast!  
  


He picked up the phone on the one side of the wall and dialed the cafeteria of the Shinra Building. It rang several times before Juan, the cook, answered.  
  


"Ahh, Mr. Rufas, what would you like for breakfast today?" his thick accent said.  
  


"Morning Juan, how about the usual?" Rufus asked.  
  


"Of course! One 'Juan special' coming up!" he happily responded.  
  


"Make that two, Juan, I've got a guest."  
  


There was a long pause before the foreigner's sly laugh was heard, "Oh, I see, hehe! 'Tis a woman, eh?" more laughter.  
  


Rufus sighed, "Just bring it up Juan, I'll leave the door open."  
  


"Yes, sir! Be there in a minute!" Rufus quickly hung up. He groaned and shook his head, "Now, what am I supposed to tell dad? I'm sure Juan will tell him before I could..."  
  


"Why, are going to go see him this morning?" a groggy voice asked from behind.  
  


Rufus quickly turned around to the woman sitting up half awake in his bed, "We've got daily meetings in the morning for staff, of course I've got to be there to watch." He slowly walked over, cautiously glancing at her. She was considerably cute, although her hair was a little messy and tangled all over. He watched as she fought the will to go back to sleeping, her eyes refusing to stay open, and her body refusing to leave the warm covers.  
  


He smiled, "You can sleep some more if you want?"  
  


Tifa looked up at him, and shook her head, "No... I'm fine, I'll get up." she pulled the blankets off of her and slid herself off the bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She squinted as the windows poured out sunlight, "How long are you staying at the meeting? I don't really want to be left here by myself..."  
  


Rufus smiled lightly, "A couple of minutes, 10 at the most. It's just a little low down of today, so the staff knows what to expect." Changing the subject, he started heading to his closet, "Listen, I'll lend some clothes if you'd like to shower. They're not much, but I'll take you to the small clothes shop downstairs later today so you could get a decent pair." Rufus pulled out a pair of blue, string-tied points and a white T-shirt. He held them up and placed them on the bed, "They were my last girlfriend's, and she left it when she left. You both look about the same size in the waist..."  
  


Tifa face flushed red.  
  


Rufus realized what he had said and stammered, "Well... I mean...I hope it fits." he hastily ran back to his closet and pulled out another pair of black turtle-neck sweater, and a white coat top. As he placed them on, he continued to speak to Tifa, "There's towels in the bathroom, and breakfast will be here soon." he continued to rush into the bathroom, and combed and gelled his hair.  
  


Shaking her head as he turned away, Tifa begged her mind to stop making such stupid inquisitions, and just forget about it. She walked over the end of the bed and picked up the clothes he had offered her, They aren't that bad, besides they do look like they fit me...  
  


She looked up as Rufus started to clean his bed from last night. She watched him as he finished and headed to the bed she was using. Tifa quickly stopped him before he could start, "Hey, don't worry about that, I'll do it okay?" she smiled, "Besides, you've already done enough and I don't like it when people make me feel like a handicapped person by doing everything for me. I can handle it."  
  


Rufus stared at her face, enjoying the smile she gave him. He nodded his head, "Okay..." was all he could say.   
  


Tifa could felt a strange warmness in his eyes, and kept hers locked in his, He isn't such a bad guy.., she thought, He's pretty polite and everything, and of course I have to give him credit for being cute.... Someone like that rarely crosses my path...  
  


I wonder what she could be thinking? Why she's still looking at me? Rufus' own thoughts spoke, Maybe she and I could be friends,.. we could be friends right? .... or maybe even something more than that?   
  


The two stood there looking at each other, not a single word being spoken between them. It was soon interrupted by a soft knock on the door.  
  


"Yoohoo..? Mr. Rufas, breakfast is here!" It was Juan.  
  


Rufus turned his head to the door, his eyes in a slight look of dismay, "Come in!" he quickly turned back to Tifa, who had also turned her head to the door.  
  


Juan came in pushing a big cart of food. He hummed merrily to the kitchen across the room and was looking over to the two standing beside the bed with a grin on his face, "Don't mind me!" he sang.   
  


As her face was turned away, Tifa wondered what was 'that' all about, her mind seemed to categorize Rufus' ups and downs. She bit her bottom lip, a habit she picked up, and started to sort her thought.  
  


Rufus could see a certain uneasiness in her eyes, Is she... upset? He sighed and began to speak, "Um, Tifa?"  
  


"I'm.... I'm going to start heading over to the shower." she turned to his face once more and pointed her thumb to it's direction. She gave a soft smile before turning around and heading over to the bathroom.  
  


Rufus spoke up before she disappeared around the corner, "Well, I'm going to start heading over to the meeting. You could start breakfast before me."  
  


"Got it!" she answered back.  
  


Rufus gave a disappointed sigh, "Damn it Juan, nice timing..." he hissed over towards the kitchen.  
  
  
  


"Hehe, so? Does this 'Tifa' have a sister.. hmm, eh?" coming out of nowhere, Juan placed an arm around Rufus' neck and laughed.   
  


Rufus brushed his arm away, and straightened his clothes, "Let's go Juan, we're late for father's meeting." He started to head out the door with Juan behind him.  
  


The small round man made his way to the side, "So Rufas? How was you sleep last night?" he asked in a snaky way.  
  


Feeling his last nerve getting tampered, Rufus turned to man, "I slept well, thank you, on the couch. In case you're wondering where Tifa was at, she was sleeping on my bed 13 feet away. No she wasn't naked! No, she wasn't a prostitute! Therefore, no I didn't find her at the Honey Bee Inn or pay a hefty amount of money for her! She's a prisoner, from Avalanche, and I brought her to my room last night because I didn't think such a beautiful woman deserved to be locked in a sick cage! Do you got all the information Juan, or do I still gotta fill in some papers for you?!"  
  


Juan backed up nervously, his eyes stuck out in fear, and shook his head.  
  


"Good!" Rufus continued to head down the hall to the elevator, not caring if the 'hentai' was still behind him. As he entered the elevator doors, he heard Juan's scurrying feet behind him. Rufus pressed the 'Conference Room' button and waited as the elevator started to move.  
  


Juan looked up the young man, still a little frightened. Trying to simmer the pressure between him, he spoke up, "Well... you were right about her being 'such a beautiful woman'?"  
  


Rufus gave a throaty groan, and hurriedly left the elevator as the door opened.  
  


- Conference Room -  
  


"... General Ghane of Kalm will be coming over for a luncheon, I expect the cooks to prepare Midgar's finest foods by noon today and the guards to be alert of his visit. I want soldiers guarding the General while he's here." President Shinra spoke loud and clear to his audience.   
  


All the leaders of the different areas of staff were seated in an oblong table, taking down notes from time to time.  
  


Rufus, on the other hand, stood beside his father. Gazing out the large windows to the city below. He was clearly in deep thought, and not about General Ghane's arrival and the food being served, but about the odd situation back at his room.   
  


I was true, she found Tifa to be quite amazing, even though he didn't know much about her and her past life. Sure she had the looks, but the thing that amazes him the most was her ability to capture him with a simple smile. Such a smile could replace his oxygen.  
  


President Shinra stared at his dream-struck son with worry, "Rufus? Are you listening?"  
  


Rufus turned his head around, seeing everyone up and leaving, "I'm sorry father, I didn't know you had already dismissed us."   
  


"Uh-huh..." his father eyed him, "Perhaps you didn't hear what I have asked you then?"  
  


"No, what did you ask father?" Rufus replied.  
  


"The prisoner, where is she?"  
  


Rufus turned to his father, "She's at prison, of course." he lied.  
  


President Shinra twined his fingers together, "That wasn't what the two soldiers, from last night, told me, this morning."  
  


Turning away in guilt, Rufus took a deep breath and answered truthfully, "She's at my room, father... if you must know."  
  


He had heard him get up from his chair and made his way to him. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and deep laughter ringing in his ears.  
  


"I see you have taken your father's side of the family!" his loud laughter was almost loud enough to make Rufus deaf, "I hope it was as good as I would have thought coming from a woman like that?!"  
  


Rufus pulled away in disgust, He's just like Juan, what a pervert!  
  


"I'm heading to my room!" he shouted before leaving. He had to leave, he felt like he was about to explode. As he passed the entrance, he could still hear his father's laughter all the way to the elevator.  
  


- Rufus' Room -  
  


"Welcome back!"   
  


Rufus was greeted by Tifa, who he saw, sat on the couch watching cartoons. She waved a fork at him, then turned around and smiled, "Get some breakfast! It's really good!" she called to him.  
  


The build up of anger and disgust seemed to be swept away by her sweet, childish voice, and couldn't help but lighten up. He took off his white coat and walked over to the kitchen, picking up his plate of food. He made his way to the couch and sat next to Tifa.  
  


"How was the meeting?" she asked between gulps.  
  


He moved some of the contents on his plate and shrugged, "It was short and stupid..." he then picked up pieces of scrambled eggs and pancake and stuffed his mouth.  
  


Tifa looked at him, "Did your dad ask.... about me?"  
  


Rufus swallowed before answering, "Yeah, he thinks I took you up here so I could... you know..?"  
  


"What a bastard!" Tifa quickly covered her mouth, "- No offense to you...."  
  


Taking another bite, Rufus turned to her and smiled, "None taken. He is, you know?" he looked down to his plate, "And I am the 'bastard's' son."  
  


Tifa placed her plate on the small coffee table and frowned, "No, I didn't mean it that way... I mean, your not a bastard at all! At first I thought you were, but really, you aren't that bad."  
  


Rufus turned his eyes back at her, recognizing her outfit almost surprisingly. Deciding to brush off the subject, he smiled at her, "So they do fit."  
  


He saw that her frown deepened, "-yeah, they do..... Rufus, why are you always changing the topic?" she said softly.  
  


Rufus shrugged again, "I don't know... I just hate it when people compare me to my father. They expect me to be like him, like it's a law or something. Everything I do, has to be something similar to what my father has done before."  
  


"But, you're not like him... you're not like him at all." Tifa interrupted, looking at him with worry.  
  


Rufus sighed, "Yeah, I suppose I should grow up and realize that, huh?"  
  


"I don't think it's a matter of growing up," Tifa picked up her plate and headed to the kitchen. She emptied her leftovers in the trash can and placed her dishes in the sink, "I think what you need is a good, relaxing vacation out of this 'living rich' life."  
  


Rufus made his way to the kitchen also, doing the same as Tifa, "You think so?"  
  


Tifa took the plate from his hands after he had emptied it, and started to wash it with hers, "Yeah, I think it's a great way to clear your head and think about how different you are from your father."  
  


Taking the washed dishes and utensils from her hands, Rufus took them over to the other sink to rinse them, "Hmm.. sounds fun, maybe I will sometime. Thanks."  
  


"No problem." Tifa rinsed her hands and dried them off with a towel. She waited as Rufus had finished before asking him about the plan. "So what do we do? How soon can I leave?"  
  


"Three days from now, my father is having a routine visit over to Don Corneo, to see if he has been handling Sector 5 well. I could dress you as a soldier before we leave, and you could make a run for it when we get there." Rufus sat on the small kitchen table, across from Tifa.  
  


"Three days?" she spoke a little uneasy, "Are you sure there isn't another way to do this any earlier than that?"  
  


There was one in the back of his mind he hesitated to tell, If I tell her about General Ghane's visit, she'll leave today.... I- I don't want her to leave now...  
  


"No, I'm sorry." Rufus answered, feeling a little guilty for lying to her.  
  


Tifa shook her head and forced a smile, "No, that's okay. I mean, it is the best way for me to escape without getting caught, right?"  
  


Rufus turned away, and nodded. He didn't want to see the obvious hurt in her eyes. He heard her sigh and stand up. He turned to look at her.  
  


"So, how about that promise of shopping for clothes?" she grinned at him.  
  


- Shinra Clothes Store -  
  


"Ooh wow! I like this one!" Tifa giggled as she rummaged thru the different kinds of clothing.  
  


Rufus reached for a shirt, and dully stared at it, "What is up with girls and clothes?"  
  


Tifa glanced at him, "The whole point of buying clothes is to make yourself look good, and to make others happy to see you look good."  
  


He crossed his arms, "And do you really think clothes do that?"  
  


Tifa rolled her eyes, "You can't stand optimism, can you? You should try it sometime, it's pretty fun."  
  


Rufus hunched his shoulders, shopping made him so bored, but then again he didn't mind the company with Tifa.   
  


"Rufus?" A deep voice caught his ear, he turned to the right spotting his father and two other soldiers approaching. He gruffly whispered to Tifa, "Hey! My dad's here, come here!"  
  


Quickly, Tifa made her way, hiding behind Rufus.  
  


"What the hell is the meaning of this, Rufus? You don't take prisoners to shop! I didn't mind the one night stand, but this is getting ridiculous!!" President Shinra shouted at his son, his face turning red with rage.  
  


Rufus' eyes turned into slits, "I could do what I want with her! If I want her to get new clothes, I'll buy her some, and if I want her to get respect around here, I will demand it!"  
  


President Shinra stood in shock. As well as Tifa, who clung tightly to him, a little breathless from Rufus' speech.  
  


"How dare you talk to me like that?! What is wrong with you?! What has brought this sudden change?!" President Shinra demanded the answer.  
  


"Because, father!" Rufus' took a breath, he couldn't think of anything to say but..... "I'm in love with her."  
  


"What?!" his father growled.  
  


"What?" Tifa whispered to him in disbelief.  
  


"I said, I'm in love with her, father. And there is nothing you can do about it." he grabbed hold of Tifa's hand and pulled her away and back to the elevator, leaving his father in silence.  
  


Tifa rushed with his pace, carrying clothes from the store that she hasn't paid for, and withstanding the pressure of Rufus' hand around hers.  
  


As they reached the elevator, Rufus quickly pressed the button to his room, and took a last glance at his enraged father. As the doors closed, the tension between the two in the room was nerve racking.  
  


"Rufus...?" Tifa softly asked, making him almost jump a little.  
  


He turned his head to her side.  
  


"That was a little white lie, right? I mean, it's part of the plan.... right?" she kept her voice carefully soft.  
  


Rufus kept quiet, not sure how to respond. As the door before him opened, he once again grabbed her hand, except more delicately, and lead her back to his room.  
  


"...Rufus?" Tifa whispered.  
  


Rufus turned around slightly and smiled.  
  


Tifa felt heat on her face, and smiled back.  
  


Author's second notes: It's around 3:20 a.m. now (7/5/01) *yawn* I finally finished this one off.... anyway-zzzzzzzzz...... -head falls down and bangs the computer desk with a sickening thud- huh? wha? So.. hope you liked this one, it's getting pretty deep on the mushy-lovey-dovey stuff... *yawn* I need some serious sleep.... TY for the reviews, really appreciate them. Love ya'll! -_- zzzZZ *snork* -_o (oh yeah, if there are some grammar mistakes or sumthin' sorry, it's kinda late ya know....zzzzzzzZZZZZZ)   
  



	4. Moment of Truth

Author's Notes: Sorry 'bout forgetting to tell ya'll the next chapter's name. Well it's "Moment of Truth" and here it is.  
  


Behind the Name.

Chapter 4: Moment of Truth.  
  


-In Tifa's P.O.V. -  
  


_It's boring right now and I'm just sulking around the room, inspecting the pieces of art around. I'm looking over to Rufus, he seems real worried right now... I wonder why? He's face seems downcast, and he's just looking out the window quietly, not moving an inch. Wonder if he's still alive..hmm...  
_  


=Sigh= _.. it's really, really, boring! I've already tried all the clothes I *stole* from the shop, and managed to make do with a short yellow, sleeveless dress and a white see-thru sweater... I really wish somebody would say something, even me! I'm growing more intimidated with Rufus, is he frustrating about this morning? Now that I mentioned it, why didn't he give me a clear answer about that whole thing about him being in love with me? It's no big deal if he was lying, I mean...I don't care  
  
_

_..... I think?  
  
_

_Now I'm looking at him, wishing he would just turn around and look back at me... can you believe it? I'm wishing he would look back.... I can't hide it anymore, and it makes me so angry! For some odd reason, I've grown sudden attraction to Rufus. It was subtle at first, just a moment's crush, the feeling you get when you're around a cute guy. Now it manifested into something big and serious, like I've been obsessed about him for all my life.   
  
_

_How can I fall in love like that so fast? I only knew the guy for a day, and- wait?! Did I just say 'love'?! Oh geez, I have to sit down!   
  
_

_Love? Who was the only person I vowed to have fallen in love with? Oh yeah, Cloud... he was the boy I first fell in love with. Although I never noticed it until the day of his departure for Midgar to become a SOLDIER. I am so cold-hearted, the boy was always around and I've never even talked to him until the night at the water tower. I was such a brat back then...  
  
_

_I'm turning my eyes back at Rufus again,(and I'm quickly forgetting Cloud for now), and he's got his eyes closed like he's thinking of something. Hope he's thinking of me. Now I'm grinning like crazy... what the hell?! Geez Tifa! Calm down, girl!   
  
_

_Maybe if I think of something else... what about that clock up there? It's very romantic; navy blue circular background with sharp black Roman numerals as the numbers. All around the background are stars, colored white and light blue... light blue like his eyes.  
_  


"I suppose your hungry?"   
  


_I had to admit, I jumped a little,_ "Uh.. yeah, a little." _Oh god, my voice sounded awful! I watched as he walked over to the phone in the kitchen and dialed a number. He ordered a bunch of food, I have never even heard before, then hung up.  
_  


"Juan will be up in a while, I'm not really hungry so you could start eating when it gets here."  
  


_After that, he started to walk to one of the windows near the bedside. He opened a door, that looked like a window, and walked out. I didn't know there was a balcony?! I didn't even know that window was a door! Now he's just standing out there, I wonder what he's thinking about..._  
  


- Rufus' P.O.V. -  
  


_I can't stand seeing the look in her eyes, I had to get out of the room... the balcony!! And I'm walking to the balcony, walking, walking, opening the door and heading out. I'm so relieved to be breathing in the fresh air. _  
  


_It was 3 hours ago that I walked out of my father's presence, not to mention raised my voice at him. It was exhilarating, and I've never done it before, but now I'm starting to feel the recoil. I didn't have any idea why I had bursted out like that, why I felt irritated and angry.   
_  


_I've been thinking about it ever since, especially the part when Tifa asked me what I meant when I told, or rather shouted, to my father that I was in love with her. What was I supposed to say? Even myself didn't even know what I meant by it. I mean, there was a certain truth to it. I did like her, and felt an attraction, but I didn't know it was up to the point of love.   
  
_

_So what am I saying, that I love her? I doubt I don't though, I have been trying to control myself around her. Wow, never saw myself to fall for a criminal. Hmm... It'll never work out, I know it. Father will deny it sooner or later, and so will the rest of the world. It's just never meant to be._  
  


- Back to the Regular P.O.V. -  
  


Tifa sat, slouching over the arm of the couch. She watched, uninterestingly, as Juan moved the cart of food to the kitchen with a sly smirk on his face. He soon headed back out, and Tifa waved an arm at him, "Thanks."  
  


"No problem, hehe!" he snorted back, and left.  
  


Tifa sighed and turned around to sit back against the couch. She still felt terribly bored, and was thinking about walking out the balcony to once again try her question. She thought about it hard, trying to sum up possible events that may come up from this, _Will he be mad, confused,... happy?_  
  


To much possible possibilities are at stake, and she wasn't sure how to handle even half of them.   
  


Tired of just sitting there and trying to find out what might happen, Tifa stood up and slowly made her way to the balcony door.  
  


-Balcony-  
  


"Rufus?" Tifa called as she entered.  
  


Rufus swirled around, surprised to hear her voice so suddenly in the silence, "T-Tifa, what is it? Is something wrong?"  
  


Tifa paused and stepped up to the railing of the balcony, "Um.. I was wondering if you're okay?" she leaned over and darted her eyes to the sectors below, trying to keep away from Rufus' gaze.  
  


"Yeah.. I'm okay. It's nothing to worry about." Rufus also turned his eyes back to the view of the sectors.   
  


There was a weird silence between them for a moment, until Rufus decided to break it, "Tifa.. what I meant about me being 'in love with you' this morning..w-was... was.."  
  


Tifa, glad to hear him speaking up for the topic, shot her head up and patiently waited for his answer.  
  


Rufus raked a hand thru his hair, _What should I tell her? _  
  


"Tifa.. I.. I...." he stammered.  
  


Tifa bit her lip anxiously.  
  


"Tifa, I think I am..." Rufus replied softly and turned to the sight of her beautiful dark red eyes.  
  


Tifa felt breathless, she stared at the man's blue eyes, searching for any clues of lunacy.  
  


Rufus saw her expression shift into confusion and frowned, "I-I'm sorry..." he waited another second before turning away to leave, but stopped as soon as he felt an arm slip in his.  
  


"Wait!" Tifa grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back beside her. She looked up in his eyes and took a deep breath, _I can't believe I'm doing this! I can't believe I'm doing this!!_  
  


"I-I think I am too... Rufus."  
  


Next Chapter: "Chapter 5: What love meant"  
  


Author's second notes: Well that was shorter than I expected it to be... sorry about that, I still hafta finish Cloud's alternate on my other story tonight, and ran out of ideas for this one.... so dat-tada-da! I leave you all with a cliffhanger! Luv the reviews! Looking forward for more *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*

.......... (cricket's chirping in the distance) o_O -ummm.....

-whisper, whisper- that was your cue to review now! LOL ^o^   
  



	5. What Love meant. (this title clearly suc...

Author's Notes: Hi again! Sorry for the delays on the chapters, I kind of got hooked on video games all week! Anyways, sorry if it seemed a little rushed with all the 'I luv you' stuff but sometimes love happens like that. So, here's chapter 5, sweet, fluffy, bit of drama, dedicated to a special someone ^_^!  
  


To Jay: "_Even if the word forever seems silly to say, it's just an easier way to say every 'tomorrow' in our lives. Although forever can be extended longer than a lifetime, it is also possible to be done. So understand the word forever when I tell you 'I love you', because that's how long it will be. And if you still think forever seems impossible, then put it this way; I still love you tomorrow, everyday._"   
  


Behind the name.

Chapter 5: What Love means.  
  


Rufus was caught in surprise, he didn't expect that response from Tifa. He gazed at her, not able to speak at all, and watched as her face creep in darker red. He smiled, making Tifa's beautiful face follow with a shy grin.  
  


"So... what should we do now?" Rufus asked softly, not leaving his eyes from hers.  
  


Tifa shrugged, "..I dunno?" she bit her bottom lip playfully, and giggled.  
  


Rufus noticed her innuendo as she continue to nibble on her bottom lip and gaze her wine colored eyes at him dangerously, "You think so? I don't know, don't you think it's kind of early for kissing?"   
  


Tifa reddened and cocked an eyebrow at him, "What?! I didn't say that?! What do you think I am?!" She crossed her arms with a 'humph' and started to walk back inside, pretending not to care for Rufus anymore.  
  


"Come on, I was only kidding!" he chuckled. He ran after her and followed as she made her way back inside the building, grabbing hold of her hand before she could go any further away.  
  


"It was joke! " Rufus pulled her hand gently so that she was now facing him, "I know for sure you aren't like any of 'those' others!" and gave her another one of his smiles.   
  


Tifa's eyes peered at him, unimpressed, "Then why would you think I would just throw myself on you like that?"  
  


"'Throw' yourself on me?" Rufus mused, and held her tighter, "I didn't say that!" he whined, swaying her side to side along with him.  
  


Giggling at his childish action, Tifa moved along with his swaying until he stopped.  
  


Rufus leaned over to her ear and whispered, "I wish you would though..."  
  


Tifa scoffed and gave him a playful punch on the side, "You pervert!"  
  


Rufus couldn't help but feel amused with her expression, "I also wouldn't mind if you wereintending to kiss me?"  
  


Tifa turned her head to the side and smiled, examining his eyes for any type of jest, "You're serious?"  
  


"Well, yeah." Rufus nodded, now grinning.  
  


Looking up from Rufus' face, Tifa thought for a moment, "I dunno....?" she teased, "I mean, you are right, it is a little early..."  
  


Rufus jumped, waving his arms in front of him, "Forget I said that!"  
  


Tifa giggled, and tip-toed up to plant a short, gentle kiss on his lips.   
  


A little shocked at her action, Rufus stood silent. He looked at the Tifa, now laughing at him, obviously entertained with his own expression. His face lightened as he once again brought his arms around her, "That wasn't a kiss?"  
  


Tifa stopped her laughter and looked at him stunned, "Well... I... I mean.." she stuttered, not sure how to explain her lack of knowledge for these things. She sighed and furrowed her brows, "I haven't actually-"   
  


"I figured that." Rufus interrupted her, his eyes dancing around her face. He slowly placed a hand to her cheek and softly caressed her smooth skin, "You... wouldn't mind if I showed you, right?"  
  


Both his words and his touch gave Tifa a slight shiver. She reached her hand up to her own face and laid her palm over his hand, halting him from moving. She breathed in as she shook her head, "..no." she whispered.   
  


Rufus smiled, "Me neither..." he slowly leaned forward to her face, and slightly parted his lips.  
  


Tifa willingly accepted by closing her eyes and tilting her head up to meet with his. As she moved closer, she could soon feel Rufus' sweet, warm breath prick her lips. Her heart pounded so fast, she was afraid for it to explode.  
  


Rufus hid a smile as watched Tifa's lovely face, urging him to meet her lips. He continued to lean forward, brushing his lips against hers before placing them down.  
  


As his lips were pressed against hers, Tifa couldn't help but enjoy the heavenly feeling. She was taken by surprise as she felt Rufus' tongue, press it's way in her mouth and carefully searched for her own. As if he was instructing her to do the same, Tifa moved her tongue to the same rhythm with his, savoring it's flavor in her mouth. The hands that once lay on her face was moved out of the way and curled around each other as their kiss deepened.  
  


He pressed on, trying not to ruin the kiss by pointing out or laughing at her virginity in french-kissing. It was obvious to him that she is totally clueless with this by the way her tongue moved around impetuously, yet seductively, which was really too early to do.   
  


As the two pulled away for a breath, neither looked at one another in shame or embarrassment.   
  


"That was clearly," Tifa started, quivering a little from the new feeling, "The most unusual thing I've ever done. I didn't even know you had to do..... that!"  
  


A crafty smirk crossed Rufus' face, "I could tell you didn't."  
  


"Hey!" Tifa's moment was soon spoiled by his words. Taking the hand that was around his back, she gave him a small unexpected pinch.  
  


"Ow!" Rufus quickly reached where she had pinched him and rubbed it vigorously. He looked at her with a grimacing expression, "Ow!" he repeated.  
  


Tifa pulled away from his arms, "I warned you that I've never really kissed before."  
  


"Well, that's kind of hard to believe because you look like a girl who seems to get every guy's attention." he responded, still rubbing onto his side. He looked up and noticed once again that Tifa's face turned red.  
  


Tifa was a flattered, she didn't think she was that... attractive. Sure she had guys hang around her at the bar, but most of them were under the influence of alcohol so their attraction to her was purely lust from their beer. "Yeah right, I'm not that pretty?!" she stammered back.  
  


Rufus reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing it, "Sure you are, just take from me, an actual guy." He pulled her closer, not happy with the distance between them, "You're like a rare butterfly, flying gracefully in the new dawn sky!" he spoke out, a little melodramatic.  
  


Bringing her arms underneath his and encircling them around his sides, Tifa tittered, "Perhaps I have mistreated you, Sir? Please take my sincere apology?" she trailed theatrically.

Another sly grin developed from Rufus' lips, "That is not enough, my good lady. Perhaps another kiss can persuade me to forgive you." he hinted her by repeatedly raising and lowering his eyebrows.  
  


Tifa rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever!" she pulled away, laughing, and headed over to the kitchen area.  
  


Rufus was discontent, "Wha' about me kiss?" he continued to say in his fake British accent.  
  


"I'm hungry!" she aggravated. Tifa turned around, a sly smirk forming her red lips, "We can do that again, later..." she melodically sang, as if luring him into thinking that 'later' would be better.  
  


Wide eyed and persuaded, Rufus nodded, thinking to himself that later is better, "Okay! Let's eat then."  
  


Tifa smiled, trying not to burst into a laughing fit as soon as she saw the humorous and convinced look in his face, "Okay then."  
  


As he gazed at Tifa's beautiful face, a pleased look entered Rufus' his; he loved this woman and this feeling she couldn't help but transmit to him. He no longer had the desire to figure things out with his father, nor worry about what he might think about his affections for Tifa. Right now, he didn't care about those. He only cared for _her_.  
  


- 5 hours later: Rufus' Room -  
  


It was around 6p.m. and Tifa Lockheart lay awake on a big, soft bed. Her eyes locking into the swirling patterns of the ceiling above her, and her mind away somewhere else. She smiled as she felt a warm hand above her abdomen, and reached to place a hand over it. She looked to her side, eyeing the sleeping form that lay there, and careful not to disturb him.   
  


It had been at least an hour before he fell asleep from their conversation, she couldn't blame him since he was the one who talked about his past the most. Tifa, just couldn't get as deep as Rufus had shared to her. She felt very emotional about her past life, wishing it had only been a some dream. She would go so far as wishing she had no memories of her past at all; no memories of friends, no memories of family, no nothing.  
  


Twisting her body towards Rufus', she placed a hand over his cheek. How she envied his relaxed face as he slept. Jealous at the light smile he portrayed, jealous at the calmness of his breathing, Tifa sighed. She remembered some of her sleepless nights, where she would toss and turn around so much, you'd think she was thrashing in her blanket from suffocation. Scenes of red and fire, would flash before her eyes as she closed them. And she would sweat profusely, as if the fire was real and encircled her body.   
  


As much as she begrudged Rufus in his sleep, she was also thankful that he wasn't experiencing the same things as she was. Past his family lineage, Rufus was innocent, not one stain in his soul. Even under the influence of his corrupt father, he had not turned towards his father's teachings.  
  


Tifa believed that Rufus was a very head-strong person, reliable, and trustworthy. Yet, there was a certain confused and dark side of him, which he was pretty willing to share. His mother had died once he was born, and carried the guilt of killing his mother all his life, even now. A cousin had been hanged by his father, because he had been secretly working for an anti-Shinra group; Rufus had also taken guilt from that, because he had been the one who accidently exposed him.   
  


Tifa brushed a thumb across his soft face, feeling the anguish and pain of his past identical to her own mourning. What a pair they would certainly make! Two, obviously depressed and scarred-from-the-past, strangers meet and fall in love. Tifa couldn't help but smile at her amusing, yet ironic thoughts, "A love story." she whispered. She carefully leaned her head forward and gave a quick kiss, gently on Rufus' lips. She slid closer to him, placing his arm around her, and hers around him. She listened at his soft breathing before, she too fell with him into slumber.  
  


- 10:54 p.m. -  
  


A sound of an alarm awoken Rufus up, making him jerk upwards._ The alarm? An attack?!_ He heard a groan beside him as he sat up and quickly turned to the woman to his side. Although the room was engulfed with darkness, the window provided enough light to let him see that Tifa was still asleep and was about to roll around to face the other side.  
  


As much as he would love to join her side, the thought backfired as the zoned blares continued to keep him up. He quickly got out of the bed and ran to the side Tifa slept at. Shaking her lightly, he whispered as he heard her groan in protest, "Tifa, wake up!" he whispered.  
  


Just then, the phone rang.  
  


Rufus turned his head towards it, then back at Tifa. Seeing as Tifa was still asleep, he left her side to answer the call.  
  


"Hello?" he asked demandingly.  
  


"Rufus, sir? We have an emergency, sir." a soldier spoke loudly, over the deafening alarms.  
  


Rufus struggled to hear him, but understood at least one of his words, "Emergency? What kind?"  
  


"Well, sir," the soldier paused, "Avalanche has made their way in the security breach and is now taking control of the bottom floor. They're demanding the prisoner, sir, and President Shinra has asked me to tell you to keep her there."  
  


Rufus kept silent, _They came to get Tifa? _  
  


"Sir?" the soldier asked nervously.  
  


Rufus knew he had to do something. He couldn't let an opportunity pass like this.... not for Tifa. As much as he hated to do it, Rufus knew he had to, "Alright, I want one soldier to come over and stay watch, while I assist my father with those pests." he ordered.  
  


The soldier stuttered, "Yes, sir! I will be up there soon!"  
  


"Knock when you get here." Rufus added before hanging up.  
  


He picked up his pace as he went back to Tifa's side. Lifting her up to sit, he forced her to wake up. His eyes were soon met with a pair of hazy eyes, full of timidness and sleep.  
  


"Rufus?" she asked, slurring her words as she spoke.  
  


A meek smile formed in Rufus' lips, _This could be the last time I'll ever see her like this... he thought to himself._ "Tifa, you've got to wake up now."  
  


Still confused with his words, Tifa ran a hand through her dark hair, "Why? What's going on?"  
  


A soft knock made her stiffen and stand. Rufus motioned her to stand still and headed over to the door. As he opened it, the loud alarm blare filled his room, and a soldier entered.  
  


"Rufus, sir!" the soldier saluted, "I will be sure the prisoner does not escape, si-"  
  


A hard blow to the head had caused the man to drop to the floor. Satisfied with the soldiers response to his punch, Rufus pulled the unconscious body in his room and closed his doors. He looked up to Tifa, who hid her mouth with one hand and staring at him and the body in bewilderment.  
  


"What the hell are you doing?" she whispered.  
  


Turning back to the soldier, he started to unbutton his suit before answering her, "Tifa, your friends are downstairs, and I'm going to help you leave with them." He managed to removed the blue vest and shirt, and threw it to the bed top, "Get these on, you've got to impersonate a soldier and come with me to the lobby."  
  


"Leave...?" Tifa whispered, "But Rufus...?"  
  


Leaving the soldier in his boxers, Rufus stood up and cast his eyes to the floor. As he also threw the pants with the shirts, he sighed, "You know it'll never work out this way...?"  
  


Tifa felt her heart collapse, _Was he saying the truth? Didn't he mean what he had said to me? Didn't he care for what I said to him?_  
  


"I- I don't understand...." she felt tears forming in her eyes.  
  


Rufus looked up, onus for the sadness he created in her. He quickly ran to her, holding her in a tight embrace.  
  


Unsure why he had held her comfortingly, Tifa didn't care for the reason, instead she returned the hug, "I don't understand, Rufus? I thought you said you loved me... why do you want me to leave?" tears now streaming down her face.   
  


"Tifa... it's not that I want to." Rufus pulled his head up and lifted hers to meet him. Brushing away a tear, Rufus spoke to her with reassurance, "I do love you, Tifa. I will, always and forever, but my role in this world won't let us continue this right now."  
  


Tifa felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment, assured that it wasn't because she had been merely played on. She brushed her tears away, and let herself meld in his arms.  
  


Rufus tilted his mouth to her ears, "I promise I'll find you again, once this is over. In Sector 7, as you said... I will come, if you wait."  
  


"I'll wait for you Rufus." she slowly lifter her head again. Gazing in his deep, blue eyes, she lifted her lips to his.  
  


Rufus returned it, kissing her as if it was the end of the world.   
  


And in a way, it was to him....

One last breathless kiss...... before his whole world collapses.

That's how love goes, and that's how it's meant to him....  
  


Next Chapter: "Last Chapter: Slipping"  
  


Author's notes: Yay! Chapter 5 done! ^_^; Corny? Mushy? Hey, I like em' like that! Anyways, big grateful TY goes to all those who reviewed and loved!! TY everyone! 

  



	6. Slipping :: Last Chapter

Author's Notes: :suspense music intro: dun... dun-dun.. dun-dun-dun... dun .... The Last Chapter of the series!   


Oh yeah, Please forgive me for the many 'skips' and incorrect 'dialogues' you might see here but not in the game... If you see a ~ then I skipped to the next important part.... ty ya'll! ^_^  
  


Behind the Name.

Chapter 6: Slipping  
  


-Monday- (Tifa P.O.V.)  
  


_It's been well into a month now... _  
  


Tifa sat near a window sill of her room, peacefully watching the small kids outside play.  
  


_Since I last saw him...  
_  


- 6:48 am-  
  


Sighing, she wrapped her legs closer to her chest.  
  


_Everything seemed to go along normally after my escape, except for the small depression holes I fall in every now and then. I guess, I just miss him.  
_  


A small knock on the door interrupted her peace. Tifa turned her head towards the entrance of her room, spotting Wedge on his knees.  
  


"Tifa!! Please make some food?! I'm really, really, REALLY hungry!" he bawled.  
  


Tifa laughed lightly and stood up, "Okay Wedge, I'll be down soon."   
  


Wedge bowed happily, "Oh thank you!" he quickly ran down the hall and into the kitchen.  
  


Tifa started to follow him. As she entered the kitchen, she was greeted by Wedge, Biggs, Jesse and Barret. She looked at Barret as he smiled kindly to her and gave her a good morning.  
  


_Barret knows who exactly Rufus Shinra is to me... and he knows he has to keep it to himself and not tell the others. I recently found this out a couple of weeks ago, and I was surprised he knew. He told he could just tell by the way I'm 'sulking' around in the bar nowadays.  
  
_

"Hey, you're up late! You and that guy talking all night, again?" Barret asked.  
  


_That 'guy', in case you were wondering, is none other than Cloud Strife. Yeah, can you believe it? I found him at the train station three days ago. At first I didn't recognize him, but I was shocked when he recognized me.   
_  


"No, he went straight to bed last night." She responded, heading over to the refrigerator and pulling out eggs and bacon.  
  


_Now he works for us because he quit SHINRA. He needed extra money so I offered him the job to be an Avalanche member. He recently did his first mission with Barret yesterday.  
_  


"Well, you better wake him up 'cause we need to start heading over to that reactor soon." Barret walked up to a chair and sat down, folding his arms in front of him, "You're coming this time, aren't you Tifa?"  
  


Tifa nodded silently as she opened the stove and placed a well-oiled pan over it.  
  


_It's going to be my first reactor mission ever since that... incident. I don't know why I didn't join them before now. Well, the reason I wanted to go this time was to watch over Cloud... I don't know why, but lately my feelings have been switching sides. Now that Cloud was here with me, my feelings for him suddenly bursted up into a huge flame. Yet I can't let go of the love I held for Rufus... even though it feels like it's about ready to die._  
  


A familiar presence soon joined the group. Cloud yawned out loud and plopped himself on a seat across from Barret, his eyes still full of sleep, and his hair tousled around madly.  
  


"Coffee?" Jesse offered, and poured some in a cup.   
  


Cloud nodded and thanked her. He carefully drank his cup, looking around the small kitchen gazing at the people with him, "Morning, everyone."  
  


Biggs, Wedge and Jesse all greeted him back. Barret on the other hand just nodded his head, and Tifa remained silent as she cooked.  
  


As Tifa moved the eggs around the pan, carefully separating each one from each other, she began to space off as she stared at the frizzing oil at the edge of the eggs.  
  


_I wonder what he's doing now... how he's coping with all this? Is he missing me like I am, or did he give up on me? Rufus...._  
  


Her thoughts were interrupted as soon as she felt something painfully burn her left hand, "Damn it!" She jumped at the unsuspecting feeling of the hot oil on her skin.  
  


Jesse quickly rushed to her aid, and everyone else looked up worryingly.  
  


"Tifa, what happened? Are you okay?" Jesse asked, grabbing her hand and inspecting it.  
  


Tifa quickly pulled away, a sudden memory of someone else holding her hand to tend a wound came to her. She turned over to the sink and placed the irate boil under cold, running water, "It's okay, I just burned it a little. It's nothing, really.."  
  


_I can feel tears coming to me now, not because of I was in pain, but because I couldn't stop wondering if he still cared for me. As soon as I felt Jesse grab my hand, it immediately reminded me of the time he held my hands, and how soft and warm his touch was. I often wondered if everything I felt back then, was all but a stupid dream._  
  


A suspecting look came to Barret's face, "Tifa, I don't think you should come to the mission today?"  
  


Tifa turned around, placing her 'happy' mask on, she smiled at him skeptically, "It's just a measly oil burn, Barret. It's not like it's gonna bother me during a fight, let alone cause me any harm."  
  


"That's not what I mean..." Barret said softly.  
  


Tifa frowned.  
  


Everyone else looked at both faces, clueless as to what the two were referring.  
  


Tifa stared pleadingly at Barret, "I'm going..."  
  


"Tifa, you-"  
  


Barret was interrupted as Tifa raised her voice in protest, "No, don't you say it! I'm going and that's that!"   
  


_Tears, there's tears running down my cheeks now... I can't let them see.  
_  


Quickly, Tifa ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  


In an instant, Cloud ran after her, leaving the four in the kitchen.  
  


"Hey boss?" Biggs started, "How come you told Tifa to stay instead of come along?"  
  


Barret didn't answer, instead he picked up his newspaper and started to read.  
  


Biggs looked at Jesse, who just shrugged and started to finish cooking breakfast.  
  


Meanwhile, down the hall, Cloud stood near his friend's door. He knocked softly, "Tifa? Can I come in?" There was no respond, so he tried again, "It's me Cloud... Tifa?" the door slowly opened after, revealing a tear-struck Tifa sniffling as she motioned him in.  
  


She shut the door behind him, looking down to the floor as she did.  
  


"Hey, what's wrong?" Cloud asked softly, bringing his friend to him and giving her a comforting hug.  
  


Tifa shook her head, "... nothing." she pushed herself away from him, a little embarrassed.  
  


Cloud looked at her apprehensively, "Tifa, tell me. It's my job as a friend."  
  


Looking up at him warily, Tifa raised her eyebrows.  
  


Cloud sighed heavily, "As a friend, I take heed and must notice problems of other friends as a showing of respect and loyalty yadda, yadda, yadda..."  
  


Tifa gave a smile, "Where'd you learn that from? It's really stupid."  
  


"I heard it from some guy in a movie," he shrugged, "besides, it worked. I made you smile." he gave her one of his cocky grins.  
  


Tifa turned red.  
  


_Here it is again, another rush of affections for Cloud... I can't help but fall for him again!!   
_  


"Anyways, if you need any help," Cloud placed an arm around Tifa's shoulder, "don't hesitate to ask, 'kay?"  
  


She simply nodded.  
  


_Okay, whatever, just please leave now before I start getting frustrated with my feelings again!!!   
_  


Cloud arm slipped out from her shoulders, just as if he had heard her. He slowly walked to door and held it open, "Come on Tifa, I'll tell Barret to cut 5,000 off my payment so you could come along?" he teased.  
  


Tifa appreciated his offer and shook her head as she approached his side, "Okay, but you really didn't need to. I was gonna go anyways, whether or not Barret agrees."  
  


Cloud pondered, "Then I won't offer to cut off 5,000 of my payment. So come on already!"  
  


Tifa giggled, and walked along with Cloud back to the kitchen.  
  


~  
  


- Tuesday- (Tifa P.O.V.)  
  


THUD!  
  


_Ow damn, my head!!  
_  


- 8:22 p.m.-  
  


_I felt a dull pain as I fell. I turned my head and felt something wet around my head and body. Was I on water?  
  
_

Slowly lifting her head up, Tifa looked around.  
  


"Tifa are you alright?" a worried voice called.  
  


Slowly standing up, holding her head as she did, she meekly smiled to her friend, "I-I'm okay Cloud."  
  


Cloud nodded and ran towards another fallen girl, helping her up to her feet.  
  


Tifa stared at them, a small twinge of jealousy covered her eyes.  
  


_I was recently introduced to a new person by Cloud. Aeris Gainsborough. Very sweet and kind, she automatically became my friend. But... watching her and Cloud together....  
_  


Her eyes shifted to a huge monster, about to attack them, "Uh.. Cloud, I don't think we're alone..."  
  


Looking up behind him, Cloud lifted his sword and prepared to attack. Tifa ran to his side to aid him, and Aeris followed beside her.  
  


-(Author's moment note: Hope you don't mind if I skip the fighting part... I just can't think of any way to do it ,;)-

~  
  


- 10 minutes later - (thoughts)  
  


Lifting the lid open, Tifa made her way out. She inhaled the slum air deeply, rather having it than the one in the sewer. She turned around and helped Aeris out, and Cloud who followed behind them.  
  


As all three looked around, they noticed they were at the train graveyard.  
  


"Cloud!! We have to go to Sector 7 quickly!!" Tifa suddenly blurted out, remembering Don Corneo's words of Shinra's intentions.  
  


Cloud came to her, "Don't worry Tifa, we'll get there before anything happens. I promise."  
  


Tifa nodded.  
  


Cloud smiled and began leading the way out of the maze of broken trains.   
  


"Don't worry Tifa." Aeris calmly said, "I'm sure they're still okay." She motioned her to come follow, so she did.  
  


As Tifa ran behind the two, she couldn't help but think why Rufus isn't doing anything to stop this.  
  


_He knows I live in Sector 7, why isn't he stopping his father?_  
  


Looking up, she noticed they have already reached the Sector 8 station. Ignoring the two who had stopped, Tifa kept on running towards Sector 7.  
  


~

-Wednesday- (Tifa P.O.V.)  
  


_It's dark now... and I can't sleep._  
  


- Shinra Prison: 2:11 a.m.-  
  


Tifa sat on a small bed, looking up to the ceiling in thought.  
  


_Caught... I'm caught again..._  
  


A soft snore made her look to her side. Cloud was asleep against the wall opposite of hers, he seemed comfortable.  
  


A smile crept her face, and she turned back to the view of the ceiling.  
  


_He sleeps through anything, sheesh! _  
  


Sighing, she rested her head to the side, now viewing nothing but the wall. Thinking, her eyes soon began to fill with tears.  
  


_Sector 7... is gone. My bar... our hideout... and the children who used to play outside my window... all gone. _  
  


Without hesitation, tears began to flow, and she quickly wiped them.  
  


_You're probably wondering why we're in Shinra Prison. Well when we got back to Sector 7, we didn't know that we were close to being late. Turks had already began their duties to destroy the Sector 7 tower. Cloud and I decided to help Barret up in the tower, and I asked Aeris to bring Marlene to a safe place. Cloud, Barret, and I did fine, but Aeris was caught by one of them. We didn't get to save the tower, it exploded and we quickly escaped just in time... but no-one else did. Cloud.... _she paused,_ ... We decided to go save Aeris, after all she's a friend. So we made a hasty plan, and ended up getting caught in the end..  
_  
  
  


She paused, feeling the reality of her situation.  
  


_Jesse..._

_Biggs... _

_Wedge.._

_ All the people of Sector 7 died because of us....  
  
_

Tifa found herself crying more and more as faces of people she knew came to her head. She didn't know she was sobbing softly though, catching the attention of the man in the same room.  
  


"Tifa?" Cloud's voice asked, sounding a little sleepy.  
  


Quickly, Tifa turned her whole body towards the wall. She heard his body slowly stand up from his position and slowly make his way over to her. She closed her eyes tightly and covered her face with one hand.  
  


Her heart pounded when she felt his hand brush a strand of her hair. She closed her eyes tighter, and almost jumped as soon as she felt Cloud's lips gently kiss her forehead.  
  


"Night, Tifa." he whispered and walked back towards his wall.  
  


Tifa felt her face turn red, _What did he just do?!_ She began to calm down. She smiled shyly and whispered, "Goodnight, Cloud."  
  


~  
  


- 4:58 a.m: same date-  
  


"Tifa, wake up!"  
  


A coarse, but careful whisper woke her up. Tifa looked up, meeting a pair of blue-green eyes, "Cloud? What is it?" She stood up slowly, and eyed Cloud as he walked over to the door. Tifa noticed it was open.  
  


"Clou-"  
  


Cloud hushed her, and motioned her over to him.   
  


Tifa nodded and walked towards him, following behind as he made his way out.  
  


As she turned the corner of the doorway, she gasped at the sight in front of her.  
  


Cloud crossed his arms and watched her reaction.  
  


Tifa came closer slowly, swallowing down hard, "W-what.." she asked shakily, "-could have.. done this?!"  
  


Shaking his head, Cloud turned his eyes back to the mutilated soldier, "I don't know, but..." he pointed to the body and the blood marks along the walls and floors, "It looks like some sort of monster."  
  


Tifa nodded. She then frantically looked around, "Yeah, but where is it now?!"  
  


"Don't worry, whatever did this, already left." his eyes trailed the blood, watching it disappear at the end of the dark hallway. Turning back to Tifa, Cloud spoke, "Why don't you wake Aeris up while I go get Barret and the other guy, Red XIII?"  
  


Keeping silent, Tifa nodded again. She then took the key, Cloud had offered, and made her way to Aeris' cell.  
  


~  
  


The trail of blood came to halt around the body of President Shinra himself. A long, slender sword, pinned his lifeless body down on his desk, leaving the others in a state of shock.  
  


"Is that.. President Shinra?" Aeris faltered to say.  
  


Cloud nodded, "And I'm pretty sure that's Sephiroth's sword." he turned to Barret by his side, "No one else is able to use his sword, except for him."  
  


"Damn man.. what the hell's happenin'?" Barret frustrated, "I thought that damn Sephiroth guy's already dead?!"  
  


As the whole team pondered with thought, a soft whir, gradually closing in, was heard outside the window. Everyone looked towards it, spotting a helicopter hovering over the balcony.   
  


"You guys get out safely," Cloud ordered softly, "I'll handle this."  
  


The others looked at him with a slight discomfort.  
  


"You're kidding, right? I'm not about to leave you fighting by yourself?" Tifa started.  
  


"She's right," followed Aeris, "What happens if you get hurt?"  
  


Cloud turned to Barret, "Take care on your way out. I'll be at the meeting spot soon."  
  


Barret shrugged, caring less for Cloud, "Alright ladies! Let's go!" he started to walk away, and out towards the exit.  
  


A little angry for ignoring Aeris and her, Tifa stood still in front of him and gave him a cross look.  
  


Aeris joined her side and did the same.  
  


Cloud almost fell back at the sight of their eyes, "Look," he rubbed the back of his neck, "sorry if I won't listen, Tifa, but you've got to go. For once, trust me that I could do this."  
  


Tifa's face faltered, "What do you mean? I do trust you, but..."  
  


"Then go before it's too late, Tifa. Friends come first, and you're my friend." Cloud grinned.  
  


Almost laughing, Tifa turned around with a smirk on her face, "You watch too much movies." With that, she ran after Barret and Red XIII.  
  


Aeris watched as Tifa left and wondered why she had quit on him so soon.  
  


"I'll see you later too, Aeris. Both of you be careful." Cloud smiled.  
  


Whipping her head back to him, Aeris flustered red, "Oh.. um .. yeah, right." She waved a hand and ran after the others.  
  


He watched until her silhouette was no longer seen, and turned around his spot and headed over the back door leading to the balcony.  
  


~  
  


_You're crazy Tifa..._  
  


Her heart palpitated rapidly as she ran down the stairs, hoping to find an elevator around.  
  


_Leaving him like that!  
_  


They were a good 3 floors down from the president's room, and suddenly an idea seemed to appear in her mind.   
  


She was running in between Barret, Red XIII and Aeris. She started to slow her pace little by little until she was at the very last. Fortunately, Aeris or the others did not notice the quick change in her speed.   
  


Stopping to a halt, Tifa watched as the others disappeared down the steps. She almost got a second thought about heading back to Cloud by herself, but decided to brush it off.  
  


Spinning her heels around, Tifa headed back the way she came from, unknowing what will happen next.  
  


~  
  


His eyes pierced to the person in front of him.  
  


"Rufus Shinra." Cloud gritted his teeth.  
  


Rufus gave him a sly smirk, "Hello, how nice of you recognize me."  
  


Cloud watched as he advanced a step closer from the helicopter, "What the hell do you want?"  
  


Rufus kept silent, eyeing the ex-soldier as he started to circle around him, "Revenge," he hissed, "for my father's death."  
  


Cloud made his stance, which made Rufus jump a few feet in front of him, getting himself prepared as Cloud was doing.  
  


"Why take it on us, when it was clearly Sephiroth's fault?" Cloud asked.  
  


"That doesn't matter to me." Rufus answered, his voice growing menacingly, "For years and years I have watched my father treat you people using fear and power. I admitted to not approving to his strategies... that is.. until now." He gave small shrill whistle that echoed past the whirring of the helicopter's propellers.   
  


Cloud watched cautiously as a large black, dog-like creature, sided beside Rufus. It was an odd creature, possibly a new 'Prevention-invention' of Shinra.  
  


Rufus gave off a laugh, "I will take after my father's reign, and rule this continent and this planet with fear!" His eyes seem to oculate evilly, "Everyone will fear the name Shinra, and will be forced to work with us or die!"  
  


Stepping back, Cloud drew his sword as he watched the unknown creature beside Rufus, bare his large fangs and spout out a thick white liquid to the floor.  
  


Rufus watched this amusingly, and petted the black creature on its forehead, "Now it's your chance," he paused, "will you join Shinra, or die?"  
  


Cloud gave a small mocking laugh, "I'd rather pick death than coming back to that shit!"  
  


Slitting his eyes to him, Rufus smirked, "Then so be it." and he whistled once more, automatically commanding the black creature to lunge forward to Cloud.  
  


~  
  
  
  


Running back to the president's room, Tifa looked around, still a little shocked, more or less terrified, that President Shinra's body still lay on his desk. She also noticed that Sephiroth's sword was no longer buried on his back.  
  


This scared her even more. She breathed heavily, hoping he wasn't near. As her eyes cascaded towards the balcony window, she spotted two figures. One she noticed as Cloud and the other one...  
  


Her eyes widened, and she hurriedly ran to the backdoor.  
  


~  
  


As the creature charged towards the man, Rufus suddenly snapped his head up as a female made her way in front of Cloud.  
  


Tifa?  
  


Without another thought, he brought up his gun from his side and shot the animal before it leapt up and made contact on Tifa's shielding body.  
  


The creature fell down gasping for it's life, then eventually died.  
  


Cloud looked up, surprised to see a pair of worried eyes, "Tifa?"  
  


"Cloud?" she spotted blood on his side, and quickly urged him to sit down.  
  


Gazing down on his stomach, Cloud saw that he had been grazed. Finally, he felt its pain. He kneeled down with the help of Tifa, but stopped shortly as he saw Rufus make his way over. He looked over to Tifa, "Watch out, he's behind you..." he gruffly whispered.  
  


Tifa looked at him with a smile and shook her head, "I-It's okay, Cloud."  
  


Cloud looked back at her with curiosity.  
  


"Tifa? What are you doing here?" Rufus' calm voice spoke, careful to let his emotions out so soon.  
  


Tifa breathed in, and stood up to him, a disappointing look in her eyes, "You haven't forgotten I am an Avalanche member have you?"  
  


Rufus stood before her in silence, as they both locked eyes. With one swift move, he let out a sigh or relief and reached out to her for an embrace. He buried his face in her hair, taking in the sweet perfume of rain, "Tifa..." he held her tighter.  
  
  
  


Tifa felt tears around the corners of her eyes, once again able to be held by his arms. She too wrapped her arms around him tightly, wishing it wasn't just another dream.  
  


Like an over-protective friend, Cloud stood up with his buster sword in front of him, "Tifa, what are you doing? Get away from him now!"  
  


Rufus spun himself, and Tifa, to the side and stepped back. He gave a silent nod to the left, and suddenly the helicopter made its way closer to him.  
  


By this time, Tifa was still wrapped around him, and trying to avoid eye contact from anyone. Cloud remained confused.  
  


The entrance of the back door swung open to reveal more guests. As soon as Barret saw the odd couple beside the hovering helicopter, he knew he was too late.  
  


Aeris gasped, "Tifa?!"  
  


Tifa shut her eyes, trying to block the possible situation that may occur.  
  


A soft, soothing voice tilted her head upwards, "Tifa? Come with me...?" Rufus whispered, "Please?"  
  


It was what she was afraid of...  
  


"Tifa, dontcha' think about doing that!" she heard Barret shout to her.  
  


"What? What is she doing?" Aeris asked him.  
  


Over the sounds of the shouting, and the loud whirring of the propellers, she still could here the frustrated murmuring that Cloud spoke.  
  


"I-I don't understand Tifa? Do you know this guy?" Cloud asked softly.  
  


Without answering him, Tifa decided her on her decision. She stepped away from Rufus' embrace and gazed directly in his eyes.  
  


"Rufus..." her words suddenly created a look of pain in his eyes.  
  


Tifa turned around to her friends and continued, "I'm sorry, but..."  
  


Rufus took a step back, knowing he was a little too late, until he felt her hand in his.  
  


"I..... want to stay with you." Tifa finished.  
  


Rufus' sadness quickly faded as he pulled her to him in another tight hug.  
  


The others watched, not sure what to do or say, as the two boarded the helicopter. Finally, with all his might, Cloud stood up and ran towards the edge of the balcony where the helicopter left from.  
  


"Tifa?! Wait!!!" his voice rattled the windows as he desperately tried to call back the woman he admired....  
  


~  
  


Holding her hand and cradling her head on his shoulder, Rufus smiled at his angel. He was filled with joy with her presence, and he felt like he couldn't have possibly lived without ever experiencing that feeling. Resting his chin on her gentle head as she slept peacefully, Rufus closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you."  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's second notes: Dat-duh-duh DA! End of Series 1! Sequel coming up soon! ^_^ Also, I will be posting shout-outs to all my reviewers as soon as FFnet get's that all fixed. ^_^ alrighty peepols! I luv you all, and all your reviews! You guys have inspired me to continue this fic to the end so why not a round of applause to all the reviewers! ::Stands up and claps to ya'll::


End file.
